At present data center is cooled by traditional computer room air conditioner (CRAC) units deployed in the data center. Since the data center is deployed with expensive Information technology (IT) equipment's (such as servers), which are continuously running, each IT equipment requires sufficient amount of airflow in order to reduce the heat generated due to the continuous running of each equipment. The heat may be reduced by distributing the airflow in the data center via the CRAC units. The distribution of airflow lot depends on the placement of the CRAC units as well as the air distribution system in the data center.
Currently, the placement of the CRAC units is done in an ad-hoc fashion or lumped calculations which usually leads to non-uniform distribution of the airflow inside the data center. It may be understood that the lumped calculation is performed to determine the number of CRAC units required in the data center. The lumped calculation facilitates to estimate power to be consumed by the data center. Generally, the data center manager maintains the ratio of cooling capacity to power as 1.2 to 1.5. Therefore, based on the lumped calculation, the number of cooling unit may be determined by dividing the cooling capacity to rated capacity of each cooling unit. The non-uniform distribution of the airflow may sometimes lead to uneven cooling level of the IT equipment's. This is because, at few locations of the data center, the distribution of the airflow is sufficiently low. While, at other locations of the data center, the distribution of the airflow is substantially higher than the airflow required to reduce the heat generated by the IT equipment's. The phenomenon of uneven distribution of the airflow causes mixing of cool air with hot air near an inlet of racks servers which generally leads to formation of hot spots in the data center. The consequences of above practice is to make the ratio, of the airflow supplied to the airflow required, substantially higher which results in lower operational efficiency related to cooling the IT equipment. Moreover, in the current state of the art, the CRAC units positioned at a particular location in the data center may not be able to provide airflow to farther locations of the data center. Since the airflow cannot be provided to the farther locations, the number of the CRAC units, supplying the airflow, may be increased in the data center than the actual CRAC units required in the data center. This increase in the CRAC units may result in increase in total capital expenditure and hence may escalate cost of setting up the data center.